Miraculous: Crónicas Draconianas
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Soy Hadrian, pero llámenme Harry. Hasta hace poco era un Mago...normal. Al recibir mi Miraculous, tomé como misión librar mi bella ciudad de Hawkmoth, Es mejor que tener que enfrentar a Voldemort otra vez y no tengo que fingir algo que no soy. Prepárate idiota, Una Polilla no puede contra un Dragón. (Descontinuada, En Espera para Reescritura y Nueva Versión).
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta Historia está basada en "Sorcellerie Miraculeuse" de Sakurademonalchemist. Solamente planeo Continuarla, Traducirla y Reescribirla a mi Gusto.

-Los Primeros Capítulos serán los de Sakurademonalchemist, pero más Adelante haré los Míos.

-En la Original, Había GenderBend, pero en la mía no habrá.

-La Pareja de Harry no está seleccionada, solo que no sea Ninguna (Menos Luna) de las Brujas de Gran Bretaña (Como Hermione o Ginny) o las Hermanas Delacour.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla de Persona.

- **Habla de Kwami**.

-"Pensamiento de Persona".

-" **Pensamiento de Kwami** ".

- **Nombre de Hechizo.**

Ejemplo:

- **Accio**.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

- **Crucio**.

* * *

" **Miraculous: Crónicas Draconianas"  
"Capítulo I"  
"Llega el Dragón Escarlata"**

* * *

-Ugh. ¿Qué hora es? -Una mano se inclinó hacia el reloj de su cómoda. Los ojos parpadearon rápidamente para secarse el sueño. Cualquier idea de eso fue borrada de su mente el segundo en que registró el tiempo.

\- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! -La manta voló de la cama cuando apareció una ágil figura.

Una Chico de unos quince años (a punto de cumplir dieciséis años) con cabello negro como el azabache y tintes rojos prácticamente saltó de la cama. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes fueron rápidamente cubiertos por un par de lentes de prescripción que los convirtieron más en un color verde azulado. Con unos rápidos movimientos de su mano, su cabello se enderezó, Hecho eso, se vistió y casi corrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

Usaba una Chaqueta negra con cuello y mangas hasta los Codos con un Dragón Oriental Rojo en la Espalda. Debajo, usa una camiseta roja. También usa unos Jeans negros y zapatos negros. Tiene un Collar Negro con un dije. Menos mal que tenía la costumbre de prepararle el almuerzo la noche anterior, porque estaba funcionando en un tiempo limitado.

\- ¡Que tengas un día divertido, Hedwing! ¡Recuerda, no rasques mi almohadilla de diseño! -El llamó a su Búho favorito. Hedwing ululo, antes de dormirse, después de todo, era un Animal Nocturno. Hadrian Nathaniel Delacour, o Harry para los Amigos, cerró la puerta, antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Voy tan tarde! -Grito Harry corriendo. Hoy fue el primer día del décimo grado. Si no hubiera sido por su 'Hermana Mayor' ayudándolo, nunca habría podido mudarse a Francia para perseguir su verdadero sueño como Diseñador de Ropa.

Todos esperaban que fuera una Auror...pero le encantaba la moda. Como tenía que modificar la Ropa del Cerdo, Alias Dudley, agarro el Gusto por la Moda y desde entonces, diseñaba su propia Ropa. Lo que le recordó que necesitaba enviar un regalo de cumpleaños a Fleur y otro para el bebé que nacería pronto. Con los pies derrapando, casi choca con otro estudiante.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! –Él dijo, Tardó unos minutos en reconocer a la persona con la que había chocado. Adrien Agreste, un famoso modelo de moda adolescente. Y el casi había chocado contra él. No es exactamente la mejor presentación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la 'escolta'.

El rápidamente se disculpó antes de ir a la clase. Pero ella se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el intercambio. Aparentemente su padre era bastante estricto, y mantuvo a su hijo encerrado en la casa. El sentía lástima por él, pero había poco que pudiera hacer por el chico ahora. Él llegaba tarde a clase. Echaba de menos al pequeño viejo chino que tenía problemas para caminar con su bastón. Esperaba que estuviera bien, desapareció tan rápido.

-Sr. Delacour, llega tarde-Dijo el Profesor.

-Lo siento señora, me quedé dormido-Respondió Harry.

-Toma asiento. Tú y Marinette recibirán tareas adicionales esta noche-Harry se sentó en el primer asiento disponible. Chloé siseó, pero él la ignoró.

* * *

Después de Clase.

* * *

De camino a la panadería, vio a un anciano arrastrando los pies al otro lado de la carretera. Parecía completamente inconsciente del hecho de que la luz había cambiado, y la mayoría de los conductores en este tramo generalmente no se molestaban en detenerse cuando la luz era verde. Él podría hacer dos cosas.

Una, él podría ayudarlo a cruzar y esperar no ser golpeada, o dos, dejar que Marinette, que no era la más elegante de las personas, lo ayudara. Obviamente había visto las mismas cosas que Harry. Su 'cosa de salvar gente' como Hermione una vez había dicho que no había funcionado en un tiempo, entonces ¿por qué no hacer una buena acción por el mes y mantenerlo en silencio? Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Marinette salto a ayudar al Viejo.

\- ¡Estar atento! -Dijo Marinette, mientras corría por el camino y lo atraía antes de que casi lo golpearan. El automóvil obviamente estaba acelerando, y el conductor era un idiota por no darse cuenta de la peatonal. Harry marcó lo poco que pudo de la matrícula.

\- Marinette, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry.

-Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien, señor? -Respondió Marinette.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Ese conductor ciertamente fue descuidado, ¿no? -Dijo Viejo.

-Conseguí la matrícula, o una parcial, de todos modos. Eso, más una descripción del automóvil, debería ser suficiente para que él tenga problemas graves con la policía. ¡Podría haber matado a alguien! -Dijo Harry ayudando a Marinette y al viejo a levantarse.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que estaba bien y que estaría bien solo, Harry y Marinette se fueron a sus a casas. Harry tenía que hacer un poco de preparación para su final, aunque solo fuera para que legalmente se la considerara un Mago Adulto para aprobar sus exámenes. Gracias a un poco de soborno, él pudo tomarlos temprano.

La Escuela Cram tenía sala de Anti-Agregación y el Floo estaba bloqueado, pero se permitía pasar las llaves de puerto programadas. Invisible de nuevo, los ojos del anciano brillaron. Había encontrado Dos candidatos para Miraculous, la chica que había ido a la panadería parecía un poco torpe, pero tenía un Gran Corazón. Un poco de entrenamiento, seria de las mejores Ladybug que habría.

Mientras que con el Chico que lo ayudó antes…tendría que ser un tonto para no reconocer el hecho de que tenía Magia rebosante dentro de él. Suficiente magia como para convertirlo en Malvado, podría llegar a ser un adversario mortal. Con una mente inventada, sabía quién sería el sucesor de los Pendientes de la Mariquita y el Collar del Dragón.

* * *

Casa de Harry.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de darse una ducha muy necesaria cuando encontró algo en su cama. Parecía ser una caja. La mayoría de la gente lo levantaba y lo habría para ver qué había dentro. Harry no era la mayoría de la gente. Cuatro años de Hogwarts le habían enseñado que incluso el objeto más inocente podía estar llevando a cabo un maligno intento de dañar el mal. ¡Solo mira lo que pasó con el "Diario" de Ginny! Lanzó todos los hechizos de detección que se le ocurrieron, y luego trajo a Hedwing.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Hedwing? –El Búho mágico reviso la caja, antes de acostarse en su cama suave e ignorarla. Paranoia apaciguada temporalmente, Harry optó por tomar su ducha primero. Por si acaso, la cosa era un Traslador. Tenía mucha magia saliendo de eso. Cuando salió, estaba vestido para otra noche. Había un monstruo Gigante de Piedra y él no tenía ningún interés en saltar a la refriega.

Los Aurores en Francia fueron mucho más diligentes y directos en comparación con sus homólogos británicos. De hecho, aparecieron en diez minutos o menos cada vez que algo grande estaba sucediendo como el monstruo en este momento. Harry abrió cautelosamente la caja para revelar…un Collar? Apenas tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había dentro antes de que apareciera una bola de luz...y suavemente se convirtió en una especie de Hada Dragón o algo similar.

Es rojo con cuatro cuernos negros en la frente, un cuerno negro en cada lado de su cara y cuernos rojos con espirales negros en la parte superior trasera de su cabeza. Además, tienen ojos dorados, bigotes finos en cada mejilla junto a su boca, dos pequeños cuernos negros en la espalda baja y una larga cola roja con tres puntas al final. El miró a la criatura roja y negra. Lo miró fijamente.

-De acuerdo, pensarías que después de casi cuatro años en Hogwarts, ya nada me sorprendería, pero me equivoque. ¿Qué diablos eres tú? -Preguntó Harry.

-Soy un Kwami. No tengas miedo, Harry, ¡no estoy aquí para lastimarte! –Dijo el Kwami.

-Sé que he escuchado ese término antes…-Dijo Harry, antes de que el registrara lo que el Dragón lo había llamado- ¡Y es Hadrian, no Harry! ¡Me rehúso a usar ese nombre nunca más! -Había dejado a Harry James Potter en el suelo cuando se mudó a Francia y se convirtió en Hadrian Delacour.

Hadrian no tuvo que lidiar con situaciones peligrosas para la vida o preocuparse por los señores oscuros después de ella. Ella podría tener una vida agradable siendo Hermano de Fleur y Gabrielle en lugar del Chico-Que-Sobrevivió. Finalmente, Harry encontró el libro.

\- ¡Aquí está! _"Kwami, un espíritu que habita joyas encantadoras llamadas Milagrosas. Cuando encuentran a alguien que es compatible, la persona es elegida como el nuevo heredero de los poderes dentro de lo Milagroso. Los dos más poderosos son los Pendientes Mariquita y el Anillo del gato negro_ "-La criatura flotaba sobre el libro.

-Estás sorprendentemente bien informado-Comentó el Mini-Dragón.

-Así que entiendo que la razón por la que hay un Golem gigante arrasando París es porque alguien usó mal su Miraculous-Adivino Harry.

-El Broche de la Mariposa parece haber caído en manos de alguien con malas intenciones. Le permite al portador otorgar poderes Superhumanos a la gente común. La única manera de revertirlo es a través del "Amuleto Encantado" de Ladybug-explicó el Mini-Dragón. Harry suspiró.

-Déjame adivinar, he sido elegido como el Compañero de la chica 'afortunada' que se convertirá en la Mariquita-Dijo Harry. El Mini-Dragón asintió ¿Por qué siempre le pasa las cosas raras a él?

-Soy Vantho, el Kwami del Collar (1) -Dijo Vantho.

Harry tenía algunas opciones. Podría negar esta oportunidad y esperar que alguien más haya sido elegido para convertirse en el Nuevo Dragón...o podría morder la bala y convertirse en Superhéroe y proteger París.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Se había acostumbrado a las aventuras que desafiaban la muerte y le faltaba la adrenalina que obtenía al salvar gente. Además, aparte de los pocos amigos que tenía, no había nada mejor que hacer.

-Todavía puedo ser un Diseñador de Ropa en mi tiempo libre, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Harry.

\- Vantho puedas atrapar al Akuma, que parecen polillas negras, no hay razón para que no puedas-dijo Vantho alegremente.

-Muy bien Vantho, dime todo lo que necesito saber sobre ser el Miraculous-dijo Harry alegremente, sentada en su silla giratoria.

\- ¿No deberíamos detener a los Monstruos? -dijo Vantho.

-Puedo Aparecer. Y he viajado por toda esta ciudad un par de veces, así que si es necesario puedo Teletransportarme allí con mi magia. Eso nos da mucho tiempo para algunas explicaciones-Harry había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que la información era crítica. Cuanto más tuviera ahora, más fácil sería terminar la crisis sin que nadie se lastimara.

Vantho parpadeó, antes de entrar en una explicación de cinco minutos de sus poderes potenciales y lo que tenía que hacer para detener el Akuma. Escuchar la orientación del Superhéroe en general ayudó más de lo que dolía, incluso si estaban en el reloj. Harry puso el Collar antes de mirar a Vantho.

\- ¿Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir "¡Vantho, Ruge!"! -dijo Harry. Vantho fue absorbió por el Collar y comenzó la transformación- ¡Whoa! - Harry se miró bien en el espejo.

Estaba empleando una armadura carmesí, los brazos y el peto tiene detalles blancos, su símbolo era un ciervo, su rostro es cubierto por una máscara roja con un cuerno a cada lado de la cara (2).

-Bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos el atuendo no es demasiado vergonzoso, como los trajes de _Sailor Moon_ -dijo Ladybug. Ella sonrió principalmente a sí misma. "¡Es hora de detener a algunos malos!"

* * *

En la Torre Eiffel (N/A: Esto ocurre en los momentos Finales de "Orígenes, Parte Dos").

* * *

Todo París estaba en alerta máxima. El anterior día una horda de mariposas negras volaba alrededor de la ciudad. Iban Akumatizando (N/A: ¿Nuevo verbo? Ya saben, que le posee un Akuma) a la gente. Los ciudadanos tenían la esperanza de que sus nuevos Héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, aparecieran y salvaran la situación como la última vez.

-Aquí vamos, Hora de salvar el Día-Dijo Harry saltó por la ventana de su piso y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel. Cuando llegó vio como una niña de su edad caía desde la torre gritando para que alguien le ayudara. Encogiéndose de hombros supuso que le tocaba a él salvarla y con un estallido de velocidad corrió unos cuantos metros dejando imágenes residuales negro y rojas atrás. Dio un salto y logró captar a la niña que en su opinión apestaba a perfume, casi anulaba por completo su sentido del olfato, pero todavía era capaz de oler a un gato que se acercaba por detrás.

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? Eres otro súper héroe o alguien. Akumatizado? -preguntó cautelosamente Chat Noir, había más gente como él y Ladybug?

-Mi nombre es Mmm...Ahora que lo pienso, No he pensado un Nombre-Dijo Harry y pensó unos segundos hasta decir-Llámame Sombra Escarlata por el momento-ofreció con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de una figura roja aterrizar al lado de Chat Noir-Buenas, Srta. Ladybug, ¿Qué se te ofrece? -pidió Harry, Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía a la niña que había salvado que estaba muy cómoda con estrellas en los ojos y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La soltó en el suelo y sus quejas llegaron a sus sensibles oídos, al parecer le gusta mucho sus brazos, suspiró.

-Tenemos que detener a Corazón de Piedra que está en la torre con Mylene-se apresuró Ladybug con su voz dominante. Y así lo hicieron, subieron a la torre hábilmente y se apresuraron a capturar al Golem. Un gran ruido les llamó la atención, el Golem estaba expulsando un enjambre de mariposas negras que se arremolinaron y formaron una cara gigantesca.

-Ciudadanos de París, mi nombre es Hawkmoth, soy capaz de liberar a todos de las mariposas, pero a cambio necesitaré los Miraculous de Chat Noir, Ladybug y el Chico nuevo-dijo la formación de mariposas.

-Clásico Villano de Tv-Comentó Sombra llamando la atención de ellos- ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar cuando ya sabes la respuesta? -Preguntó Sombra retóricamente. Los Villanos toman a los Súper Héroes como gente mediocre y así es como les derrota. Ladybug sacó su Yoyó y se dispuso a liberar del mal a todas las Akuma. Cosa que terminó cumpliendo. Solo deseaba que él tuviera un arma como el palo del gato y el Yoyó de la mariquita. Un arma se materializó al pensarlo y extendiendo la mano un Cetro/Jabalina hecha completamente de Metal con el Mango de color Marrón, Una Joya azul que resplandecía en la Punta y unas Hojas (3).

-Interesante-Con un movimiento de su Cetro, Cayo un Rayo en el suelo, moviéndolo, creaba un tipo de Dragón de Rayos Rojos. Que lo controlaba con los Movimientos de su Cetro, Dio un falso golpe en el aire y una Gran parte de los Akumas fueron destruidos, No los purificaba, los reducía a Cenizas. Apretó su Cetro y este se alargó un poco, viendo que comenzó a Levitar se sentó sobre él y comenzó a volar como cuando usaba su Escoba. Realmente le encantaba volar, se sentía tan Libre y la sensación era Increíble.

Ladybug terminó de purificar todos los Akumas y se puso a hablarle a la cámara. Él no le hacía mucho caso, estaba ocupado jugando con su Cetro. Recordó. El Golem de la torre había llamado a los otros Golem que ahora trepaban a la parte superior. Ladybug estaba en la parte más alta con lo dedujo que era un paracaídas y Chat Noir se peleaba con otros Golems. Apuntó su Cetro al aire y lo movió. Empezó a volar. Se acercó al sitio donde se encontraba Ladybug.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?" preguntó de manera casual. Ladybug le dirigió una mirada, de verdad este tío era uno de ellos? Lo único que ha hecho por ahora es salvar a Chloé y jugar con un Cetro.

-Creo que sé cómo derrotarlo. No tenemos que alejar a Mylene de él, les tenemos que acercar más-explicó con una sonrisa Ladybug. si conseguía juntarlos...

\- ¡Yo me ocupo de ello, llevo esperando un día a usar esto! -dijo Sombra emocionado. Usando su Magia, le dio forma y lo expulsaba poco a poco por su espalda. Cadenas resplandecientes aparecieron, cobraron vida, se movían como una serpiente que busca su presa. A un ritmo lento la cadena se envolvió en la mano del Golem y la atrajo al pecho del gigante de roca. Mylene, la chica que había sido secuestrada, no tuvo más remedio que juntar sus labios con el trozo de piedra que tenía el Golem por mano. Al sentir la chica que le gustaba dándole un beso, soltó el papel que contenía el Akuma y Ladybug aprovechó el momento y rompió el papel. una pequeña mariposa negra salió del papel y cuando se disponía a atraparla Ivan, el chico que había sido esclavizado empezó a caer, junto a Mylene. Se tiró a por ella mientras con su yoyó atrapó a la mariposa. Agarró a Ivan y Chat Noir cogió a Mylene con su bastón extensible. Una mariposa blanca salió del Yoyó y voló. Harry sonrió y se acercó al grupo que había bajado de la torre. Las prensas les esperaban y querían saber el nombre del nuevo héroe.

-Disculpen, ¿Me permitís que haga algunas preguntas? -Harry volvió la vista a la mujer que había hablado, se acuerda de ella, era Alya de su Clase y parece ser que estaba todo el rato grabando lo del estadio.

-Por supuesto-habló Chat Noir mientras Alya sonreía. Tras una ronda de preguntas a Chat Noir y Ladybug vino el turno de Harry.

-Seguro que todo París se está preguntando quién es el nuevo héroe, ¿Nos puede decir su nombre? -preguntó Alya mientras grababa con su móvil. El día se pone cada vez mejor, otro héroe y éste parecía ser fuerte por lo que ha visto.

-Me pueden Llamar Sombra Escarlata-Para luego sus Ojos, Brillaron y de la nada, se Transformó en un Dragón Gigantesco. De escamas suaves y escarlatas, tiene una hilera de astas doradas alrededor de la cara, un hocico chato y ojos sumamente protuberantes (4). La Bestia Rugió, creando un Gran Estruendo, para luego mirar a Alya que estaba Conmocionada- **Yo soy un Dragón y París mi Nido, y si algún mal entra, que sepa que tendrá que pasar sobre mí** -Termino para luego lanzar una Llamarada al Cielo y desaparecer de la Vista de todos.

-Guao, Eso es increíble-Opino Chat Noir impresionado.

-Y Aterrador-Dijo Ladybug asustada. ¿Realmente su Nuevo Compañero era un Dragón Verdadero? Eso para nada lo Esperaba.

-Eso si es una Noticia-Alya estaba emocionada, tendría que subir esto en un Blog ahora mismo.

* * *

TimeSkip: Día siguiente.

* * *

Harry iba de camino a la escuela. Esta mañana estaba muy cansado, No debería practicar su Magia durante toda la Noche, lo dejo destrozado. Una campana sonó al otro lado de la calle y empezó a correr a velocidad humana, ya va tarde, suspiró al llegar delante de la que será su clase por el próximo año. Entro al Salón y se sentó junto a Adrien.

\- ¿Habéis visto el nuevo Blog que he hecho sobre Ladybug, Chat Noir y Sombra? -comentó Alya sacando el móvil y enseñándoles su creación. Había fotos en las que salían los tres, en las que salía cada uno por separado. Una en la que Chat Noir besaba la mano de Ladybug y otra en la que Sombra Escarlata protegía a Ladybug de un impacto de roca- ¿Quién hace mejor pareja, Ladybug con Chat Noir o Ladybug con Sombra? -preguntó Alya.

-Yo creo que Chat Noir y Ladybug-dijo automáticamente Adrien. Él y su lady juntos, se sonrojo cubriéndose un poco la cara para que nadie lo notara.

-Yo creo que Sombra y Ladybug harían buena pareja, a los dos se le ve muy dedicados, no quiero decir que a Chat Noir no. Pero creo que serían buena pareja-terminó Alya. Marinette estaba un poco molesta. Qué pasa si ella no quería estar con ninguno de los dos. Y si no volvía a ser más Ladybug. Sus crecientes problemas se solucionarían en nada. Cuando iba a expresar su opinión Harry se le adelantó.

-Yo prefiero no opinar. Quiero decir, primero, habéis parado a pensar si detrás de esa máscara, esa persona, tiene sentimientos hacia otra que ya conoce. Segundo, ¿Y si Ladybug simplemente no quiere estar con ellos o no tiene esa orientación sexual? En estos días es frecuente y yo la respetaría tanto si ella ama a un hombre como si ama a una mujer. Lo mismo va con Sombra y Chat Noir. Y, por último, creo que los tres tienen cosas más importantes que pensar mientras que están tratando de salvar la ciudad. No creo que se preocupen en mitad de la batalla por si dejaba de quererle otro Súperhéroe. Puede que su relación sólo sea profesional y que ellos mismos no sean conscientes de las identidades de los otros-Harry podía decir que se sentía a gusto. Él no quería tener un Romance durante un Tiempo, Estaba bien con su Vida como está ahora.

Alya estaba cabizbaja, sólo era dar su opinión no cortar todo el juego-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, son personas que sienten, que aman y que trabajan. Dicen que no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con el amor- añadió Marinette para apoyar da Harry. Tanto Adrien como Alya bajaron más la cabeza murmurando cosas como 'aguafiestas' o 'rompe-esperanza'

-Por lo menos podréis opinar quién os gusta más y decir un porqué-se quejó Alya-A mi me gusta Ladybug, representa a todas las mujeres que luchan contra el mal, siempre salen Héroes, pero no heroínas, ¡Ya era hora de que la mujer se encargue! -opinó Alya

-A mí me gusta más Ladybug, su determinación y sus palabras que muestran confianza hacen que anime solo al escuchar su nombre-soltó Adrien sin percatarse la vergüenza que sentía ahora mismo Marinette.

-Yo creo que mm Ladybug todavía tiene mucho que aprender igual que Chat, pero Sombra tenía un amplio conocimiento del terreno sabiendo exactamente donde estar y cuando por ejemplo cuando salvó a Chloé. Dijo Marinette, en realidad no fue capaz de ver la velocidad que llevaba Sombra cuando salvó a Chloé. Sólo la vio caer y cuando iba a salvarla una mancha apareció y Chloé estaba en manos de Sombra. Adrien sintió una punzada de celos de Sombra, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue. Eran compañeros y si uno era mejor que el otro, no pasaba nada, todavía era un novato.

-Ladybug, chica interesante, tiene gran determinación, pero falta de confianza desde mi punto de vista. Dudó unos segundos si hacer frente a la horda de Golems. Unos segundos puede significar vidas en juego. Pero supo resolverlo.

Chat Noir, parece un gato enjaulado que quiere lucirse. No piensa en sus acciones ni en las consecuencias que tendrán, pero es leal, con gran confianza sin ser arrogante y confía en sus compañeros plenamente.

Sombra, inteligente, rápido con gran poder, pero quiere mostrar todo lo que puede hacer. A veces lo más sencillo es lo menos obvio. Puede idear un mecanismo que empujando una bola dé a una ficha de dominó que haga un recorrido con más fichas de dominó que empuja un vaso de plástico que tenía canicas, las esparce por el suelo...Etc. O puede simplemente clavar un cuchillo. Otro ejemplo, en las comedias muchas veces sale la típica pareja de hombres que van a entrar a una casa. Uno entra por la ventana del segundo piso y el otro simplemente gira el pomo de la puerta. La idea puede ser perfecta, pero ¿Es realmente necesaria de realizar? ¿No habrá otra forma más simple? -los 3 miraban a Harry con confusión. Se estaba yendo por las ramas y todavía no había dicho quién era su favorito-Chat Noir es mi favorito, tiene carisma, lealtad, y predisposición al trabajo en equipo, algo que valoro mucho-Termino de decir Harry.

Adrien estaba contento, al final 2 de ellos preferían a Ladybug, 1 a Chat Noi Sombra y todas por diferentes razones. Al final tocó la campana para irse ya a casa y todo el mundo salió del colegio.

* * *

(1) Este Kwami realmente Existe, Solo lo Nombre. Ya que aún no aparece Oficialmente.

(2) Versión Modificada de la Armadura de Darkblade.

(3) El Cetro que uso Loki en Los Vengadores.

(4) Este es un Bola de Fuego Chino. Especie que apareció en la Película/Libro "Harry Potter: EL Cáliz de Fuego".

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias, Respecto a las parejas, serian interesantes.

 **Darth Malvius** : Gracias.

 **Santosrivera 1** : Gracias.

 **Santosrivera 2** : Seria interesante verlos interactuar.

-Hasta ahora, Tengo Tres Candidatas para la Pareja de Harry. Chloé, Alya o Marinette. Comenten cual les parece mejor.

-Este Capítulo no habrá Acción y será algo Corto.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla de Persona.

- **Habla de Kwami**.

-"Pensamiento de Persona".

-" **Pensamiento de Kwami** ".

- **Nombre de Hechizo.**

Ejemplo:

- **Accio**.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

- **Crucio**.

* * *

" **Miraculous: Crónicas Draconianas"  
"Capítulo I"  
"Llega el Dragón Escarlata"**

* * *

\- **¿A dónde vamos Harry?** -Preguntó Vantho.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Casi llego tarde a la clave de acceso al sitio del examen! Si llego tarde, anotarán mi puntaje por cada minuto y ¡necesito todos los puntos que pueda obtener! -Grito Harry apresurándose.

\- **¿Qué examen?** -Preguntó Vantho.

-El Examen Terrible de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas o E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Recibí un pase para llevarlos temprano, y realmente quiero demostrar que permitirme venir a Francia fue una inversión inteligente para la familia Delacour-Respondió Harry. Vantho parecía confundido.

\- **¿Por qué los llevas ahora?** -Preguntó Vantho curioso.

-En resumen, necesito ser reconocido como un Mago adulto antes de cumplir los diecisiete años por si los ingleses intentan traerme de vuelta-Respondió Harry.

Como Adulto podría tomar el control total de las bóvedas de su familia y dictar dónde vivía. Los ingleses no podían obligar a un Mago Adulto a retroceder. No sin algunas repercusiones serias que casi con certeza reaccionarían de forma espectacular. Y si le pasaba su E.X.T.A.S.I.S. temprano, entonces podría detener cualquier intento de casarlo con alguien de 'buena crianza' como el jefe de su casa. Agarrando su bolsa de mensajero, Harry agarró su almuerzo.

-Volveré en unas horas Vantho, Hedwing. ¡Siéntete libre de ver algunos programas de TV o DVD! -dijo Harry, justo cuando la llave del puerto la llevó a la sala de exámenes. Vantho miró a la Lechuza Nival, la mascota de Harry.

- **Entonces... ¿Qué quieres ver a Hedwing?** -Preguntó Vantho. Hedwing ululo, antes de que volara hacia el estante y sacara un DVD. Ella era una Lechuza extremadamente inteligente. Vantho pudo ponerlo en el reproductor y presionar el control remoto.

* * *

Seis Horas Después.

* * *

Harry llegó a casa y rápidamente se desplomó en el sofá-Odio los exámenes, pero al menos el trabajo escrito terminó. Tengo que hacer las prácticas en dos días... ¡lo que me deja tiempo suficiente para encontrar un regalo para Adrien! -Dijo Harry.

El cumpleaños de Adrien fue mañana. Harry reconoció la soledad cuando lo vio. Y algo en él le recordó al Gato Tonto de Chat Noir, entonces ¿Qué mejor regalo que algo en lo que él podría confiar y saber que no compartiría sus secretos? Algo para alejar a las aves, porque escuchó que tenía alergia a las plumas.

Él era alérgico a la estupidez, que fue una de las razones por las que dejó Inglaterra. Siguió teniendo la erupción más molesta de estar rodeada de imbéciles Endogámicos. Una vez que tuvo un descanso mental decente y comió algo un poco más lleno, se apareció en el callejón mágico. Hedwing estaba en su Hombro y la ayudaría a encontrar algo adecuado para Adrien.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte a Monsieur? -Preguntó el Vendedor.

-Estoy buscando un Kneazle. Un regalo para un amigo-dijo Harry.

-Tenemos una amplia variedad de Kneazles, gatos y otras criaturas felinas. De esta manera, por favor-Dijo el Vendedor. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar un pequeño gatito negro con vibrantes ojos verdes. La comparación con Chat Noir y este gatito el hizo sonreír.

-Compraré éste. ¿Cuánto? –Preguntó Harry.

-Dos Sickle. Cuatro si quieres comprar un collar encantado para que nunca se dañe-Respondió el vendedor. Él le entregó cuatro monedas de plata.

-Muy buena Señor. ¿Qué nombre debo inscribir en el collar? -Preguntó el Vendedor.

-Ténèbres-Respondió Harry. Una vez hecho esto, Harry se fue a tomar un buen día libre. Él no tenía escuela y no había supervillano tratando de destruir París.

* * *

Adrien estaba bastante deprimido. Su padre no lo dejaba tener una fiesta, y esta era la primera vez que tenía amigos. Así que, naturalmente, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el Chico Tímido su Clase Hadrian Delacour (la mayoría recordaba al chico por su apellido) se acercó a él con una caja.

-Te ves como si pudieras usar a un amigo con el que puedas hablar sin que nunca vuelva con tu padre-dijo a modo de explicación de la caja. Adrien Abrió cuidadosamente la envoltura para revelar... ¿un gatito negro?

-Su nombre es Ténèbres-El gatito abrió los ojos y miró a Adrien. Tenía casi el mismo tono que el suyo-Es un tipo puro, así que creo que tu padre puede encargarte de que lo poseas-El gatito maulló y saltó sobre el hombro de Adrien.

-Es amigable-Dijo Adrien acariciando al Minino.

-Los Kneazles tienen una tendencia a vincularse con sus dueños más que la mayoría de los gatos. Son más inteligentes también. Recuerdo haber leído que era alérgico a las plumas, así que aleja a las aves-dijo Harry.

-Gracias Hadrian-Dijo Adrien.

-Llámame Harry-Dijo Harry-Me recordabas a otro Gato Tonto, así que pensé que te gustaría-dijo Harry, antes de que su cabello ocultara más su rostro-Además, sé demasiado bien lo que es capaz de celebrar adecuadamente tu cumpleaños-Harry se despidió dejando a Adrien con su Regalo.

Su tutora Natalie no estaba muy contento con su nueva mascota, pero sabía que había estado deprimido por su cumpleaños y lo dejó pasar. Si su padre descubriera que ella podría reclamar el regalo que ella había comprado en su lugar. No fue hasta que llegó a casa que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Le recuerdo a otro Gato tonto? -Dijo Adrien dándose cuenta. Chat Noir tenía un enamoramiento importante (y obvio) en Ladybug. Aunque ella le parecía molesto, Sombra siempre lo llamaba "Gato Tonto", pero además de ese Apodo era un Buen Tipo. Ayudándolos cuando tienen Problemas. Chat Noir tenía ojos verdes. Lo supo porque lo vio en el espejo.

- **Hola Adrien, ¿Qué es eso?** -preguntó Plagg.

-Un Kneazle. Un amigo me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños-dijo Adrien. Plagg casi se cae del aire en estado de shock.

\- **¿Acabas de decir que un amigo te dio un Kneazle?** -dijo Plagg.

-Sí. Harry dijo que sabía que podía usar a alguien con quien hablar-dijo Adrien, preguntándose por qué Plagg parecía tan sorprendido.

\- **Adrien...los Kneazles son gatos mágicos. Como en las mascotas preferidas de las brujas y los magos. Son increíblemente inteligentes y leales** -dijo Plagg.

-Espera…estás diciendo que Harry es un...-

- **Si el pudiera conseguir una Kneazle tan fácilmente, entonces él podría ser u Mago. Probablemente el mismo que he estado sintiendo desde que me uní a ti en clase. Quien sea que él o ella sea, realmente poderoso. No quieres que se infecte con Akuma** \- dijo Plagg en serio.

\- ¿Así de mal? -Preguntó Adrien.

- **Déjame decirlo de esta manera: tendrías que ser increíblemente afortunado de ganar contra ellos si tienen experiencia** -Dijo Plagg perdiendo su Actitud estúpida, cambiando a una Completamente Seria.

-Está bien, está bien, no marques a la bruja o mago-Dijo Adrien aun no viéndole el problema.

- **Esto es muy serio, Adrien. Los mágicos tienen un hechizo que puede matar con un golpe que es verde ácido. También hay un hechizo que puede torturar a una persona sobre estimulando las terminaciones, y otra que puede quitarte toda la libertad que tienes y controlar cada uno de tus movimientos. Se llaman los imperdonables** -Adrien se veía propiamente horrorizado.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Entonces escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Fue Nino. Chat Noir se encontró con Ladybug y Sombra Escarlata tratando con el Blubber. Fue después de eso que mencionó lo que Plagg dijo sobre las brujas y los magos. Esperaba que algunos de ellos tuviera alguna idea de lo que era. No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Sombra puso los ojos en blanco.

-El Brujo en esa escuela es Inofensivo a menos que la molestes. Y a él no le gustan los imperdonables. Se llevaron a sus padres-Respondió Sombra.

\- ¿Lo conoce? -Preguntó Ladybug entrando a la conversación. No sabía que existía la Magia hasta que obtuvo sus Poderes. Realmente había un mago en su Clase. Sombra hizo el esfuerzo de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nos conocemos. De todos modos, los Kneazles son bastante fáciles de conseguir en París. Hay un callejón muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel y allí hay una tienda de mascotas-Respondió Sombra.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está el callejón? –Preguntó Chat Nori.

-Naturalmente, voy regularmente para los ingredientes de cocina. ¡De todos modos tengo que correr! -dijo Sombra desapareciendo junto a Ladybug.

* * *

Casa de Harry.

* * *

Harry cruzó los dedos. Esto fue. Se suponía que debía obtener los resultados de sus exámenes hoy. Un búho apareció en el alféizar de la ventana. Esperó a que ella aliviara el pergamino antes de volar. Vantho y Hedwing esperaron a que Harry lo abriera, ¡antes de soltar un grito!

\- ¡Saque un en varios, Los demás son A! ¡Pase todo, Incluso Historia de la Magia y Pociones! ¡Sí! -Dijo Harry emocionado.

\- **¿No tienes clase hoy?** -preguntó Vantho.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por recordarme a Vantho! -dijo Harry. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, su cabello entró en otro diseño interesante. Una vez más, su rostro se oscureció cuando se vistió, se puso unos zapatos nuevos y salió corriendo sin su almuerzo. Logró llegar a clase justo antes de que sonara la campana.

-Chico, Justo a tiempo-Comentó Alya.

-Intenta…Pasar…Entre una multitud…Sin Chocar contra nadie y…Corriendo-Dijo Harry sin Aire. Enserio, Necesitaba salir antes de su Casa, sino, Eso lo mataría antes que los Villanos o incluso Voldemort.

-Entonces, Así son tus Ojos-Comentó Alya fascinada. Nadie había vistos sus Ojos antes, Siempre estaban cubiertos por su Pelo. Estos eran del Verde más Brillante que habían Visto, Tenían un Brillo misterioso y llamaban la atención.

\- ¿Por qué siempre ocultas tus ojos? -preguntó Marinette curiosa.

-Intenta no llamar la atención de la gente con estos Ojos-Dijo Harry. La mayoría de los magos no tendrían ni una pizca de sentido común. No considerarían que dejo crecer su Cabello para ocultar sus ojos, que eran uno de lo más memorables.

En el frente de su Clase, Adrien marcó otra cosa extraña sobre Harry. Algo en el parecía atraer a la gente.A menos que tú eras Chloé, quien parecía tener una venganza contra el por alguna razón. Tal vez debería ver quién era Harry Delacour.

* * *

Adrien miró la pantalla con incredulidad. Nada. No había absolutamente ningún registro de un Harry Delacour fuera de un pasaporte con un emblema muy distintivo y una solicitud a la escuela más allá de dos años y medio era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada y se estableciera en un vecindario que era asequible y asequible. a un estudiante con un ingreso pequeño. Lo más curioso era que el pasaporte mostraba sus ojos de verde, pero incluso su foto mostraba claramente su flequillo oscureciendo la mitad superior de su rostro. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que él conocía esa cresta.

Lo había visto antes mientras modelaba. Irónicamente, la respuesta llegó mientras estaba siendo instruido. Delacour. La hija mayor, Fleur, tenía esa insignia con un monograma en su bolso. Era el escudo de su familia, y si recordaba bien, el Patriarca del Delacour estaba muy arriba en la embajada de Francia. Lo último que supo de Fleur, se había casado con alguien en Gran Bretaña y estaba trabajando en un banco inglés exclusivo. Ahora que lo recordaba, Por eso le era Familiar el Apellido de Harry. Parecía ser Pariente de Fleur, Tal vez su Primo o su Hermano Menor.

Por eso Chloé odiaba a Harry. Es probable que descubriera de la manera más dura que Harry era miembro de una familia mucho más arriba en el gobierno francés que su padre, que corrió fue el caso, no era de extrañar que lo odiara. Él era una de las pocas personas con las que Chloé no podía manejar y salirse con la suya. Ténèbres maulló en voz alta y saltó sobre su hombro. Él era un gato muy amigable.

Adrien borró su historial de búsqueda y escondió la evidencia de su investigación. No quería que su padre descubriera esto y se volviera paranoico. En lugar de eso, sacó un juguete para gatos (había comprado algunos para mantener ocupado a Ténèbres) y jugó con su gato. Para su diversión, incluso Plagg persiguió el puntero láser.

* * *

Mansión Delacour.

* * *

Harry estaba en la Mansión Delacour, donde acababa de ser tacleado por una entusiasta Gabrielle. Para ser más pequeña que él, Sí que daba fuertes tacleadas, casi lo mando a volar.

-Escuché que París tiene Nuevos Superhéroes en la ciudad-Dijo Antonieta, la madre de Gabrielle y de Fleur.

-Qué puedo decir, estaba aburrido hasta las lágrimas. Amo a París, pero ese castillo estúpido me enganchó a la adrenalina de salvar gente-Respondió Harry.

-Quiero detalles sobre eso, Escuche que Chat Noir era Guapo-Dijo Gabrielle.

-Se supone que no debo dar detalles, pero puedo entender al meno-dijo Harry alegremente. Vantho tenía claro que nadie debía saber sobre su identidad secreta. Era probable porque eso protegía a los amigos y a la familia del Akuma. Pero la única 'familia' que tenía era en Inglaterra, y los Delacours eran una vieja familia detrás de barrios fuertes. No había forma de que un Muggle convertido en Akuma pudiera.

Además, él no estaba cerca de París en ese momento, y necesitaba desesperadamente charlar con la única persona que consideraba una figura materna aceptable. A estas alturas, los Delacours la consideraban el " Hijo del Medio", a pesar de que no estaba relacionada de ninguna manera con ellos. Monsieur Delacour echó un vistazo en el salón y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atrevería a hablar cuando su Esposa estaba hablando con su "Hijo". Especialmente si hubiera sangre Veela en sus venas, porque prosperaron en las cosas. El papeleo era más seguro y menos propenso a inducir la combustión espontánea.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 2 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Santosrivera** : Puede ser ella, Necesito pensar una Escena para ellos.

 **Maestros de las Sombras** : Gracias.

 **AokisiShi** : Entiendo, y otro voto para Chloé.

-Sé que el Cap anterior no hubo acción, pero era para demostrar que uno que otro Capitulo no será de Acción, sino de Convivencia entre los personajes. Si esto sigue así, Chloé será la pareja de Harry.

-En este si habrá algo de Acción.

-Respecto a la Pareja. Chloé lleva 4, Marinette 1 y Alya 2.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Habla de Persona.

- **Habla de Kwami**.

-"Pensamiento de Persona".

-" **Pensamiento de Kwami** ".

- **Nombre de Hechizo.**

Ejemplo:

- **Accio**.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

- **Crucio**.

* * *

" **Miraculous: Crónicas Draconianas"  
"Capítulo III"  
"Buenas Experiencias y Problemas con el Clima"**

* * *

Harry hizo una mueca cuando vio a Alya tratando de descubrir quién era Ladybug. Estaba completamente inconsciente de algo que Adrien había planeado para él.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que el cumpleaños de Harry es la próxima semana? -dijo Nino.

-El 31 de este Mes. Estaba sorprendido también. ¿No lo sabías? -Preguntó Adrien.

-Sus discos están bien cerrados. Chloé dio un ataque masivo el año pasado cuando llegó Harry por primera vez. Aparentemente es Hijo de una peluca grande en el Ministerio francés-dijo Nino.

Y no había sido un shock. Harry era más amable y agradable que Chloé, y la superó en rango. Vestía ropas bien hechas y no mostraba su herencia, mientras que Chloé era una niña mimada. Tampoco amenazó a su padre con ellos si hacían algo para enojarla.

De hecho, Harry hizo un punto para reducir el tamaño de Chloé cada vez que se volvía demasiado mandona. Lo cual era raro, ya que no le gustaba hablar tan a menudo. A Marinette le gustaba usar a Harry como escudo de Chloé.

-Bueno, su cumpleaños es el 31, y dijo que sabía lo que era no tener la oportunidad de celebrarlo. Creo que sus padres olvidaron la cita-dijo Adrien. Para su sorpresa, Nino negó con la cabeza.

-Harry es Huérfano. Por lo que escuché, vive solo en un gran desván en el condominio con solo su Búho-dijo Nino.

-Entiendo…Espera ¿Tiene de Mascota un Búho? -Preguntó Adrien Sorprendido.

-Al parecer, le he visto con un Búho Blanco con unas Cartas, Probablemente es como una Paloma Mensajera-Respondió Nino.

\- ¿Por qué sois tan furtivos? -preguntó Alya.

-El cumpleaños de Harry es el jueves-dijo Nino.

\- ¡Me olvidé completamente de eso! ¡Deberíamos tener una fiesta por completo! -dijo Alya.

-No puedo. Tenemos un gran pedido de bizcochos especiales y un gran pastel para el jueves-dijo Marinette. Ella frunció-El lugar donde se supone que debemos entregarlos es todo silencio, lo cual es bastante extraño-Dijo Marinette.

-Entonces, ¿Qué edad se supone que es el ratón de biblioteca? -preguntó Chloé sarcásticamente.

-Dieciséis-dijo Adrien.

\- ¡¿DIECISÉIS?! -Chilló Chloé.

-Solo tengo un Año y medio más que el resto de ustedes. ¿Cuál es el problema? -dijo Harry, después de haber escuchado el grito.

\- ¡Deberías estar en el grado superior a nosotros! ¿Por qué estás en décimo grado? -chilló Chloé.

-Porque perdí un año de escolaridad antes de mudarme a París, y fue más fácil transferirse a un año más abajo. No veo el problema solo porque tengo dieciséis-dijo Harry en confusión.

Era una escena típica entre Chloé y Harry. Chloé era una gran reina del drama, especialmente cuando estaba tan nerviosa como ahora.

Harry era imperturbable, capaz de contrarrestar la malicia de Chloé y estropear la actitud podrida con facilidad. Pero el cielo te ayuda si te pones de su lado malo. Entonces él se puso realmente, realmente malvado.

Hasta la fecha, solo Chloé lo había vuelto loco, y solo una vez. No se _atrevió a_ atraer esa lengua afilada por segunda vez. Harry había dado una breve disculpa, pero no dijo que lamentaba haber hecho llorar a Chloé durante días.

Aunque de vez en cuando obtuvo algunos...más bien inofensivos...recordatorios cuando encontró el juguete de un niño pequeño o algo más destinado a niños pequeños menores de cinco años en sus cosas.

* * *

Chat Noir encontró a Sombra en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Se preguntó por qué nadie la había notado. Los equipos de noticias ciertamente querían una entrevista, pero él había dejado clara su opinión sobre los periodistas.

Bien claro para él de todos modos. Todas sus respuestas no dejaban lugar a la interpretación, y su tono dejó en claro que realmente no le gustaba hablar con las noticias. Trató de mantener una entrevista en menos de cinco minutos.

Recordando el impacto de saber cuándo era el cumpleaños de Harry, decidió que ahora era un buen momento para averiguar cuándo Ladybug tenía su cumpleaños. Sombra lo miró extrañado.

-Mi cumpleaños es este jueves. A lo sumo, estoy esperando la extraña tarjeta de mis hermanas adoptivas y las demás. Me escondo y nunca he tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños adecuada-dijo Sombra. Sus ojos parecían mirar algo que no estaba allí.

\- ¿De Verdad? -dijo Ladybug que acaba de llegar, estaba sorprendida.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy, muy joven. Demasiado joven para recordarlos adecuadamente. Y a mi tía ciertamente no le gustaba reconocer que yo existía. Así que cuando tenía siete años me quedé en el último momento para desearme un feliz cumpleaños-Respondió Sombra. Chat Noir tomó una decisión dividida.

-Entonces el jueves te traeré algo especial. Nadie debería estar solo en su cumpleaños-Dijo Chat.

-Y yo, Para esos son los amigos-Dijo Ladybug sonriendo. Sombra les dirigió una sonrisa que decía que no le creía. Algo en sus ojos decía que estaba triste, pero todavía esperaba que llegaran días buenos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de cosa te gusta? -Preguntó Ladybug.

-Nada en particular. Solo que no esté relacionado con las Serpientes, Leones, Cuervos o Tejones estoy bien-Respondió Sombra. Cuando recordaba Hogwarts y a Gran Bretaña, solo le traía recuerdos malos y uno que otro bueno. Desde entonces, Odia los Animales que representan las Casas de Hogwarts, Nada personal con los Fundadores, Solo con la gente de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué esos Animales? -Preguntó Ladybug curiosa.

-Malas experiencias acompañan a esos Animales. No los Odio, pero cuando los veo, me llegan esos Desagradables recuerdos-Respondió Sombra para luego montar su Cetro para volar toda la noche. Tenía que admitir que parecía más en casa en el cielo que en el suelo. Como si se sintiera seguro allí. Ladybug tenía que pedir ayuda a sus padres y Chat tenía algunas compras en línea para hacer esta noche.

* * *

En la habitación de Adrien.

* * *

Adrien estaba en una misión, doble. Él estaba buscando un regalo. Dos, en realidad.

Una era para Sombra, el otra era para el tranquilo Harry. Harry era fácil, no tenía muchas joyas u accesorios, aparte de su Collar Negro que nunca quitaba. Ténèbres maullaba y tuvo una idea.

Mente inventada, Adrien buscó joyas con gatos negros. Encontró el brazalete perfecto para Sombra. Era una pantera negra con alas doradas. Y Plagg había mencionado a regañadientes que sabía cómo inscribir runas. Sobre todo, porque Adrián estaba fascinado con la magia. Haría que Plagg lo ayudara a poner runas para protección y seguridad en el brazalete.

En cuanto a Harry...recordó haberlo visto frente a una tienda de Música viendo un violín con una expresión soñadora en su rostro. Fue a buscar y casi perdió la esperanza antes de encontrar un Hermoso Violín Negro con un Dragón Verde pintado detrás del miso.

* * *

En la habitación de Marinette.

* * *

Como su Compañero, Marinette también estaba en una Misión Doble haciendo los Regalos para Sombra y Harry.

Para Sombra, Estaba haciendo una Hermosa Bufanda Roja con un bordado de un Dragón Negro en él. Era un Toque para su Miraculous que encajaba. Mientras que, con Harry, Junto a su padre estaba investigando unos Postres Ingleses, Recordó que Harry era de Inglaterra y siempre lo veía comer un Dulce.

¿Qué mejor que usar sus Habilidades en la Moda y la Cocina para hacerles unos regalos caseros a sus Amigos? Sombra y Harry iban a amar sus regalos, Eso era seguro.

* * *

Jueves.

* * *

Una cierta chica rubia prácticamente rebotaba en su lugar. No podía esperar para ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Harry.

\- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, señorita? -Preguntó el Sr. Dupain.

-Me gustaría que unos Cupcakes sean entregados en este lugar _exacto_ , con el chocolate entregado a el-dijo Gabrielle con confianza. El Sr. Dupain miró la ubicación y levantó una ceja. Ese era de la clase de su hija.

\- ¿Cuándo le gustaría que se entregue? -Preguntó El Sr. Dupain.

-Hoy, preferiblemente antes del almuerzo-Respondió Gabrielle.

-Me temo que estamos entregando a otro lugar hoy-Dijo El Sr. Dupain.

\- ¡Pero mi padre llamó y ordenó esos Cupcakes la semana pasada! -Exclamo Gabrielle. Él parpadeó.

\- ¿La entrega de Delacour? -Preguntó El Sr. Dupain.

-Es una sorpresa para mi hermano mayor Harry. Se supone que el pastel será entregado en otro lugar más adelante, ya que no podemos celebrar en casa. Mama pensó que Harry disfrutaría celebrar con sus amigos-dijo Gabrielle. Al ver el brillo del conspirador, Gabrielle sonrió.

-Podría usar ayuda entregando los Cupcakes, y estoy seguro de que esto sería una agradable sorpresa para la amiga de Harry, Marinette. También tenemos permiso del director para entregarlos a la clase-El Sr. Dupain sonriendo.

* * *

Un corto tiempo después.

* * *

-Y ahora todos, una sorpresa especial ha sido arreglada por uno de los padres de tus compañeros de clase-Dijo la Maestra.

\- ¡Papá! -gritó Marinette. Él le guiñó un ojo, antes de que se escuchara un chillido de una fuente poco probable.

\- ¡Gabrielle! -dijo Harry.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano mayor! ¡Papi obtuvo permiso y todo, para que todos en tu clase reciban un Cupcakes gratis de la _mejor_ panadería de París y una invitación para la cena más tarde ~! -dijo Gabrielle.

\- ¿Fiesta de Cumpleaños? -Dijo Alya animándose.

-Papá reservó todo el restaurante en el Hotel Le Meurice para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y todos en su clase están invitados-Dijo Gabrielle.

(N/A: Tenga en cuenta que este hotel existe y está en París. Lo busqué en Bing, ya que nunca he estado en Francia en mi vida).

\- ¡Es el restaurante más caro de París! -dijo Nathaniel.

Chloé estaba furiosa. Ni siquiera su padre, que dirigía París como alcalde, podía reservar _el_ restaurante más caro de París durante toda una noche. Algunas mesas, sí, pero no todo el restaurante.

* * *

Chat Noir y Ladybug aparecieron en el lugar favorito de Sombra. El definitivamente amaba las alturas, cuanto más alto, mejor. ¿Y Qué mejor vista que la Torre Eiffel?

Sombra estaba allí, luciendo mucho más alegre que hace unos días. La sonrisa que le dio a Ladybug hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

-Dijiste que no esperabas mucho de tu cumpleaños, así que obtuve esto y le pedí a Plagg que me ayudara a agregar algunos extras-Dijo Chat.

-Mientras que yo, Hice esto para ti-Dijo Ladybug.

El rostro de Sombra se iluminó cuando vio el Brazalete y la Bufanda. Se lo puso en la muñeca, y él juraría que el felino estaba corriendo juguetonamente alrededor de su muñeca. Mientras que la Bufanda, era Hermosa.

-Hoy tuve una sorpresa inesperada-Dijo Sombra y los Abrazo.

Ladybug no lo admitiría, pero casi se cayó de la torre cuando Sombra le dio un beso en la mejilla durante más de cinco segundos. Tenía la cara roja brillante y le costaba más hacer tartamudeos.

-Gracias Chicos-Dijo Sombra antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Harry miró su nuevo atuendo con una sonrisa. Esta iba a ser su nueva vestimenta diaria, junto con una colección de otras que le gustaban particularmente.

La mayoría de sus conjuntos favoritos que había diseñado estaban muy influenciados por lo que la cultura pop llamaba "Steampunk", una mezcla de la era industrial y el estilo gótico victoriano. A veces era el salvaje oeste estadounidense, pero se había ido con el gótico victoriano.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerlo. Él sonrió, y sus vibrantes ojos verdes brillaron ante la idea de usar sus diseños.

Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Varios días después.

* * *

Harry llegaría tarde, pero ninguno de la clase realmente notó ese hecho. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien que no reconocieron había entrado en la habitación, con algo que llamaba la atención y estaba muy de moda. También estaba dentro del código de vestimenta de la escuela.

-Guao-dijo Chloé en admiración. Ella quería ese atuendo. Fue a la vez atrevido y más allá de las últimas modas. Cualquiera que sea atrapado vistiendo tan bien como ese, sería considerado un creador de tendencias.

-Oh, bien, esperaba que esto saldría como esperaba-dijo en voz baja que llamó la atención a pesar del tono bajo. Marinette fue la primera en hablar, conmocionada en su voz.

\- ¿Harry? -Preguntó Marinette impactada.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese atuendo? -dijo Alya en admiración.

-Lo hice. Me llevó la mayor parte del fin de semana solo rastrear los materiales solo, y otro día solo crearlos-Respondió Harry.

-... ¿Aceptas peticiones? -preguntó Marinette.

-Tengo un libro completo con diseños como este. Puede elegir el que más le guste y le daré un precio justo-dijo Harry.

Mientras tanto, cierto rubio miraba a Harry con renovado interés. Había visto más allá de la máscara que se había puesto durante la mayor parte de la clase durante su cena de cumpleaños.

Adrien no sabía que los ojos de Harry eran tan brillantes, o que generalmente usaba lentes de contacto para convertirlos en un tono verde azulado. Y la forma en que se veía cuando esos ojos se iluminaron. Realmente ese Harry es un chico único

Lo extraño era que se sentía más cómodo con el que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros de clase. Él no le exigió nada, comprendió sus sentimientos reales sin que se lo dijera, y él fue una presencia callada. También había un fuego apasionado que ardía bajo una capa de oscuridad que él solo podía sentir estaba esperando explotar.

Fue uno de los pocos que aceptó su presencia sin hacer preguntas incómodas. Aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos, sin tratar de esconderse.

* * *

TimeSkip: Casa de Marinette.

* * *

Marinette estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, la amiga de su madre había dejado en su casa a Manon. Una chica hiperactiva que le gusta jugar con todas sus cosas. Ahora mismo llevaba su sombrero diciendo que quería ser diseñadora. Le correteó por toda la casa hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Alya.

\- ¿Alya? -preguntó Marinette confundida, no la había invitado a venir así que suponía que era algo importante. Le hizo señas para que entrase y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! Adivina quién tiene una exclusiva para ti-dijo sonriendo Alya. Sacó su móvil y le enseñó fotos de una sesión de fotos (N/A: ironía, Fotos de alguien sacando fotos) -Si llevas ropa hecha por ti estoy segura de que te la gente empezará a pedirte que le confecciones algo. Imagínatelo, la colección Marinette 2016 de otoño-persuadió Alya con una sonrisa. Marinette se sentía mal, quería ir, pero tenía que quedarse con Manon.

-Lo siento tengo que quedarme con Manon-contestó ella. Manon salió de detrás del sofá sonriendo dulcemente.

-Oh no pasa nada, yo cuido mucho de mis hermanos y sé de niños, además al lado hay un parque. Manon, ¿Quieres ir a montarte al tiovivo? -En realidad, Alya persuadía muy bien porque cuando acabó Marinette ya estaba vestida con un conjunto suyo y el sombrero que anteriormente tenía Manon

-Vamos o qué Alya-dijo emocionada Marinette, le gustaba la idea de que le vieran con un conjunto suyo y si no tenía que supervisar a Manon, y por lo que vio, confiaba mucho en Alya, sumaba puntos.

* * *

TimeSkip: 5 minutos después, en el parque.

* * *

Adrien estaba posando para las fotos que su padre le había mandado hacer en una fuente. Suspiró, todavía tenía que ir a la casa de Naruto a entregarle los apuntes y los deberes. Con su ajustado horario veía casi imposible de llevárselo. Le quedaba media hora de sesión de fotos y después, esgrima, chino, inglés... Odiaba su vida, antes no era así. Su padre se refugia en el trabajo desde que su madre desapareció. Hacía todo lo que dijera para demostrar su apoyo, pero su padre le empezó a ver como uno de sus productos, le utilizaba por su imagen. Le partía el corazón, prácticamente es un huérfano obligado a trabajar. Un flash, otro flash así era su vida como Adrien. Chat Noir es libre, de hacer lo que quiera, puede comportarse como le gustaría. Se deprimió un poco y el fotógrafo lo notó.

-Adrien! ¡Sonríe a la cámara! -le exigió. Esto era muy aburrido y monótono y se estaba cansando del olor a queso que soltaba su chaqueta. ¡Definitivamente odiaba el Camembert-Ya sé! Te hace falta una mujer a tu lado, sacar tu macho interior-se sonrojó al pensar que Ladybug aparecería para tomar fotos con él.

Alya estaba empujando a Marinette para que se hiciera las fotos, pero se escapó con Manon y se fueron al tiovivo. Sabía que era tímida a veces, pero no tanto. Fue en su búsqueda y las encontró paseándose dentro. Se palmeó la cara cuando vio que Adrien recogía sus cosas para irse.

Adrien había terminado antes de lo previsto la sesión de fotos, tenía que darse prisa para llegar a la casa de Naruto y entregarle lo que le pidió. Llegó a un complejo de apartamentos, ahora que lo pensaba, Era bastante para una sola persona que vive con un búho ¿Qué tendrá por dentro? Cuando llegó a la puerta en la que él vivía llamó. La puerta se abrió automáticamente sola. Le asustó muchísimo, por dentro estaba completamente oscuro. Camino para llegar a una habitación azul claro, un armario grande a un lado de la habitación, al otro lado una cama en la que dormía alguien, había una puerta a lo que supuso que conducía al baño y un espejo en la pared. Vio a Hedwing (Si recordaba bien el nombre) dormida sobre una Percha para ella y ahí está Harry, alimentándola con Tocino.

-Emm sí, he venido a traerte los apuntes y los deberes, los he puesto en el escritorio-Dijo Adrien

-Gracias por las molestias, sé que eres un chico ocupado-la voz burlona de su amigo le provocó una risita- ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? Un villano o un examen sorpresa. Quiero ver a Chat Noir en acción es impresionante-Adrien hinchó su pecho en orgullo, su amigo le decía indirectamente que era increíble.

-No, no ha pasado nada interesante-su móvil vibró y lo sacó para ver que era un post en el Ladyblog. Al parecer un nuevo Akuma había aparecido-He hablado antes de la cuenta, acaba de aparecer un nuevo Akuma. Necesito irme a mi casa, mi padre es muy sobreprotector. ¡Espero que te mejores adiós! -salió casi corriendo de la casa de su amigo para ir a transformarse en Chat Noir.

* * *

En el parque, unos momentos antes.

* * *

Marinette y Manon bajaron del tiovivo, pero Manon quería seguir montada. Alya se había ofrecido a quedarse con Manon mientras ella iba a comprarle un helado. Cuando se dirigía de nuevo al tiovivo, lo vio completamente congelado. Una mujer con un paraguas estaba delante de la construcción de hielo. Podía sentir un Akuma en el paraguas. Se alejó del parque y se transformó en Ladybug. Cuando llegó al parque ya estaba allí Chat Noir, se preguntaba donde se encontraba Sombra. Saltó del edificio en el que estaba y se acercó a Chat Noir.

-Buen día para encontrarse My lady-Chat Noir le beso la mano. Ambos miraron a un lado cuando se escuchó el sonido del aterrizaje de alguien. Encontraron con Sombra que había llegado.

-Vamos a terminar esto, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¡vamos! -saltó para interceptar a la Mary Poppins, el cariñoso mote que le había puesto a la mujer del paraguas- ¡Vamos a bailar (1) Mary! -gritó Harry. Chat Noir y Ladybug tenían una gota de sudor bajando por la sien. Seguro el zorrito tenía sus momentos cutres.

Saltaron para ayudarle, pero una ráfaga de aire salió del paraguas, Sombra, con su Cetro, desvió el viento con su control sobre el aire llegando a protegerse a sí mismo y a Ladybug, pero no llegó a Chat Noir que salió volando. Por suerte, Ladybug enganchó a Chat Noir con su yoyó y no se fue volando. Sombra apunto su Cetro directo a Mary y dijo.

\- ¡Toma esto! **¡Bombarda Maxima!** -Grito Sombra y de su Cetro, Salió una Gran Explosión directo a Mary, Este ataque la tomó por sorpresa y salió volando por la Explosión. Lo malo, Es que también le dio a los Edificios, Destruyéndolos.

\- ¡Te pasaste! -Grito Ladybug.

-Amigo, Eso fue increíble-Dijo Chat impresionado.

-Ups, No recordaba que era tan destructivo-Dijo Sombra avergonzado, frotándose detrás de la cabeza-Nota para mí, No usar Hechizos Explosivos en una Ciudad-Dijo Sombra. Antes que alguien dijera algo. Mary lanzo varios Carros hacia ellos, Chat y Ladybug los destruía con sus Armas, Sombra, Vio a uno que iba directo a la Cúpula de Hielo donde estaban encerrados Alya y Manon.

Desapareció de donde estaba, para Aparecer frente de la Cúpula y hacer un Movimiento cortante con su Cetro- ¡ **Diffindo**! -El Carro fue cortado en cientos de pedazos que fueron destruidos con un " **Bombarda** ".

-Eso ha sido increíble, ¿Me puedes enseñar Sr. Dragón? -Preguntó Manon usando sus ojos de cachorrito. Sombra, Dirigió su Cetro directo a la Cúpula y dijo.

\- ¡ **Fiendfyre**! -De Cetro, Salió una Llamarada de las Llamas Malditas de este Maleficio. A diferencia del Resto, Sombra podía controlar el Fuego y le dio forma de Dragón, Destruyendo la Cúpula de Hielo. Luego se acercó a Manon, le acaricio en la Cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lamentablemente, Eres demasiado Joven para aprenderlo-Dijo Sombra y Manon se entristeció, haciendo un Puchero-Pero en el Futuro tal vez puedas-Eso Alegro a Manon. Sombra se volteo y vio que Chat y Ladybug ya habían derrotado a Mary Poppins, Ladybug destruyo el Paraguas y purifico el Akuma, Para luego Restaurar la Ciudad a su Estado anterior gracias a su Amuleto Encantado.

-Eso ha sido miauy increíble (N/A: chiste malo marca registrada) -Dijo Chat Noir apareciendo junto a Sombra.

-No hagas Chistes de Gatos ahora, Gato Estúpido-Dijo Sombra-Nos vemos-Dijo Sombra desapareciendo de Nuevo, Enserio, ¿Cómo hace eso?

-Entonces, Eso es un Mago en Acción-Comentó Chat.

-Sí, Ahora entiendo porque Tikki estaba tan nerviosa cuando hablaba de Sombra-Estuvo de acuerdo Ladybug. La Pobre Kwami casi tuvo un Ataque al corazón al descubrir que Sombra era un Mago.

Otra Aventura acaba. ¿Qué pasara después?

* * *

(1) Sino conocen esta Frase (Lo que dudo), Es de Madara Uchiha.

Espero que les haya Gustado el Capítulo 3 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	4. ¡NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!

Este no es un Capítulo, Les Aviso que esta Historia será Reescrita. No porque no me Gustara, Sino que para Actualizarla, Ya que hay más Información sobre los Miraculous, y se Reveló los Poderes del Miraculous del Dragón además del Nombre de este Kwami, el cual no había Información. Cuando Suba la Nueva Versión, Esta se Eliminará y será Reemplazada por la Nueva Versión


End file.
